homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
120715 - Burdandy Online!
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling aeolianAttrition AA at 17:59 -- 05:59 AT: hey varani! you havent been on in a while 05:59 AA: Oh, Aaisha, h-hello! 05:59 AA: Yes, we've been s-sort of busy here. 06:00 AT: finally exploring the land? 06:01 AA: Yes. Lucy, Liskar, and I just had a ch-ch-chat with one of the residents of the planet. 06:01 AA: Or, p-planets, as it were. 06:02 AA: Have things been g-going as smoothly with your team? 06:02 AT: oh planets?? i thought our lands were all one planet 06:02 AT: uuuuuh 06:02 AT: mm 06:02 AT: sorta? 06:03 AA: Oh? 06:03 AT: uh well 06:03 AT: i guess the long and short of it is 06:04 AT: my dreamself isnt a problem anymore um 06:04 AA: Oh my. 06:04 AT: not dead! just 06:04 AT: got reconnected and it was rather... shocking 06:04 AA: That's a g-g-good thing, right? 06:04 AT: mm 06:04 AT: thats 06:04 AT: debatable 06:06 AA: No one got hurt in the c-commotion, I hope? 06:07 AT: uuum 06:07 AT: not ooother 06:07 AT: than me 06:09 AA: I'm s-sorry to hear that. 06:09 AA: At least it's one less thing to w-w-worry about in the long run. 06:13 AT: yea it is 06:13 AT: now im just worrying about making sure our species has all the castes... 06:14 AT: bluh 06:14 AT: uum 06:15 AT: remembered 12th perigee is coming up too 06:16 AA: Oh, that's t-true. 06:16 AA: I don't usually have m-m-much reason to celebrate 06:16 AA: so I tend to f-forget it's happening. 06:17 AT: mhm! im kinda the same way... but well 06:17 AT: with all of us here!! i thought itd be nice to try to throw together a get together 06:18 AT: if you'd like to come? 06:18 AA: That s-sounds... nice, actually. 06:21 AT: :) i think it would be good for us all 06:21 AT: with all this going on 06:21 AT: maybe even manage to hold that meeting with everyone there 06:24 AA: Yes, that would b-b-be perfect. 06:24 AA: I wonder if the h-humans will be willing to j-join the festivities. 06:25 AT: i was planning on inviting them! :) 06:25 AT: pretty much everyone ive never got to throw a ball like this before! 06:26 AA: A b-ball? 06:27 AA: This sounds quite a b-bit fancier than I initially imagined! 06:27 AT: yes i have a ballroom so i might as well use it! 06:27 AT: i need to talk to merrow tho since it needs to be set up and everything... 06:29 AA: I look f-forward to this event. 06:29 AA: I don't know if I've ever b-been around so many p-p-people at once before. 06:30 AT: well there are smaller rooms too i can leave those open if it gets too crowded 06:48 AT: ill make sure there are rooms for people who dont like crowds! :) might try to invite consorts... 06:52 AA: From what I've h-heard, a lot of people aren't t-t-too fond of their consorts. 06:52 AA: Something about "idiot f-frogs"? 06:52 AT: pffhehe 06:52 AT: is that eribus? 06:52 AT: olive text? 06:56 AA: Heliux, actually. 06:56 AT: ooh! hehe yea he'd be complaining right now 07:15 AT: did we all barkbeast pile you at once?? 07:17 AA: Have I b-been responding slowly? 07:17 AA: I'm sorry, y-yes, there have been a lot of p-people trolling me at once. 07:17 AA: It's g-good timing, though. 07:18 AA: I've l-learned a lot of extremely relevant information about the g-game on this walk back to L-Lucy's hive. 07:19 AT: heh yea sorry i told heliux and eribus it would be good to get to know you! 07:19 AT: but im glad its been catching you up! 07:21 AA: It really has! 07:21 AA: I'll have to l-let Lucy and Liskar know about how alchemy works. 07:22 AA: We'll be r-ready for this quest in no time. 07:22 AT: good :) yes you can get some really neat stuff from it! 07:22 AT: like phone glasses no hands needed! 07:22 AT: tablet glasses arent all the great tho 07:23 AA: That's a g-great idea. The phone, not the t-tablet. 07:23 AA: I'd only been thinking ab-bout weapons, 07:23 AA: but I g-g-guess there are all sorts of useful things we could make. 07:23 AT: yea there are i made a sweet new dress its nice 07:24 AT: mmm i cant remember what else i made i think i just copied my phone and tablet 07:24 AA: You c-copied them? 07:25 AT: yea i didnt want to lose the originals when i um 07:25 AT: alchemized 07:25 AT: but the originals stayed so i guess i didnt need to! 07:26 AA: Oh, well, that's g-good to know in advance, too. 07:32 AT: glad to have helped :) 07:39 AA: As always! Th-thank you. 07:39 AA: It l-l-looks like we're getting c-close to Lucy's hive again, now, so I'll t-talk to you later. 07:39 AT: okay! bye varani! 07:40 AA: I've g-got to let everyone kn-now what I've found out on the w-walk here. 07:40 AA: B-bye, Aaisha! -- aeolianAttrition AA gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 19:40 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Varani